Kaoru's Confession
by animegirl4321
Summary: Kaoru has been in love with Kyoya for a year now and he's decided that he will tell Kyoya how he feels. Yaoi. Kaoru x Kyoya. Rated M for later chapters. ENJOY!


It was a day like any other in the Ouran Host Club. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their forbidden brotherly love act, Haruhi was serving tea, Honey was eating cake, Mori was observing silently, Tamaki was flirting with the guests, and Kyoya was writing in his notebook.

"Yeah, he used to crawl into my bed in the middle of the night crying because of a nightmare he had," Kyoya heard Hikaru chuckle.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them things like that! Why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru with wide eyes, hating that he made Kaoru cry even though it was just an act, "I'm sorry, Kaoru. You were just so cute back then, I couldn't help myself," he said quietly. He stood up and walked around the table, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist and holding him close while using one hand to tilt Kaoru's head up.

"I forgive you." Kaoru whispers back while staring into his brother's amber eyes.

"KYAAAA~" The fangirls squealed in synchronization.

Kyoya smirked and continued writing in his notebook. There was a hint of an emotion in his heart, but Kyoya couldn't put his finger on what it was. All he knew was that he wished it was him who was embracing Kaoru. He shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts and continued writing.

"Kyoya-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked as she walked over to him.

Kyoya looked up into her wide brown eyes, "Yes, I am quite alright, Haruhi. Why is it you ask?" he said to her.

Haruhi shrugged, "It just looked like you were deep in thought and you're not one to zone out like that," she replied.

He closed his eyes as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Well, I am fine, Haruhi. You have no need to worry. I just have a lot on my mind today, that's all."

Haruhi nodded and walked away from his table and he continued to write in his black notebook.

When all of the guests finally left, Hikaru collapsed on the couch, "I'm glad the day is finally over. I'm so tired," he complained.

"I found that your fangirls were louder than usual today, Hikaru," Haruhi said, looking at Hikaru.

"I know. My head is pounding right now," he growled.

Kaoru chuckles, "Well I think it was fun. You complain too much, Hikaru," he teased.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and grabbed Kaoru in a headlock, giving him a noogie with the other hand. Kaoru started giggling, "Okay, okay! I give!" he exclaimed, tapping on Hikaru's arm.

"That's what I thought," Hikaru smirked.

Kyoya looked back down at his notebook and continued writing as he listened to his friends talk amongst themselves.

"Hey, Kyoya? I have a question."

Kyoya looked up into the purple eyes of his best friend, Tamaki Suoh. "Yes? What is it, Tamaki?" he questioned the blonde.

"What are you always writing in your notebook?" asked Tamaki. "You're always writing in it and I'm curious to know why."

"This is merely the notebook that I write all of our finances and our plans in," he replied, still writing.

Tamaki looked disappointed, "Well, that's a little boring," he pouted.

"What exactly were you expecting to hear?"

Tamaki's cheeks turned pink, "U-Umm….nothing really, I guess," he replied, walking away to talk to Hikaru and Haruhi.

While Kyoya was sitting alone, Kaoru stared at him. He was so beautiful, his silky black hair shining in the afternoon sun. Kaoru had had a crush on Kyoya for about a year when he realized that he was gay. He never told the raven-haired male about how he felt, but he figured that now was as good a time as ever.

He took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to Kyoya. "K-Kyoya-senpai, can I talk to you for a minute alone?" he asked nervously.

Kyoya looked up at Kaoru, curious to know why the younger twin wanted to talk to him alone, "Of course, Kaoru," he replied. He closed his notebook and set it down on the couch, not noticing Tamaki looking over at the notebook.

Kaoru led him out of Music Room #3 and into the hallway. He stopped when they were a little ways away from the door of the music room. Kyoya stopped behind him, "What is it you wanted to talk about, Kaoru?" he asked curiously.

Kaoru fidgeted nervously, looking down at the ground, "I-I wanted to tell you something. I….don't really know how you'll react to it, but I hope you accept it," he said quietly.

Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut as his true feelings spilled out, "I'm in love with you, Kyoya-senpai!" he exclaimed. He began trembling, his eyes still squeezed shut as tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes.

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly and his heart skipped a beat. _Kaoru is…in love with me? Is that what I feel about him? Is that why I feel so envious whenever he's hugged by Hikaru_, he thought to himself. Kaoru still had his eyes squeezed shut and he was still trembling. "Kaoru, I…" He let out a soft breath, reaching out and wiping the tears that were running down Kaoru's cheeks. "Well, fuck, I really want to throw my chances, don't I?" He muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes a little bit before he wrapped an arm around Kaoru's waist and tilted his chin up. "Kaoru, look at me."

Kaoru opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kyoya, his amber eyes shining with tears and his face bright pink.

"Look me in the eyes and say that again," he said quietly.

Amber eyes looked into onyx and Kaoru took a deep breath, still trembling, "I-I'm in love with you, Kyoya-senpai," he whispered.

Kyoya's heart skipped a beat again and he smiled softly down at Kaoru, cradling his face in his hands, "I love you as well, Kaoru. I only just realized that." He leaned closer and softly pressed his lips to Kaoru's, closing his eyes as he did so.

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock, but he soon relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck as he kissed back. Kyoya pulled his lips away from Kaoru's and chuckled, grinning at him. "I'm curious, Kaoru. What did you think I was going to do?"

Kaoru rested his head on Kyoya's chest, "I don't know…I guess I was expecting a rejection. I didn't think you felt the same way as me," he replied quietly.

He wrapped his arms around Kaoru, letting out a soft sigh, "How could I possibly reject you, Kaoru? It was refreshing to know that I was your go to when you fought with your brother (1)…and all that has happened between us, I don't see how I could have given any other response."

Kaoru smiled softly and hugged Kyoya close, "I know…" he whispered. "I-I love you, Kyoya."

Kyoya chuckled softly, pressing his face against Kaoru's ginger hair, "I love you too, Kaoru," he whispered back.

After sharing one last kiss, they walked back into Music Room #3 to be with their friends before they had to start heading home.

**(1)- Kyoya is referring to that moment in the manga when he woke up to find Kaoru lying on his bed after he and Hikaru fought. When Hikaru went to Mori and Honey's house, Kaoru went to Kyoya's house.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter :) And I will be posting more chapters for this story, but I have no idea how many chapters it will be, but I will keep you posted!**


End file.
